


Helio Ascending

by ShellHusk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Exaltation, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Immobility, Inflation, Nectar, Other, Weight Gain, photosynthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellHusk/pseuds/ShellHusk
Summary: this summarizes the first year of Helio the 900th’s reign as high priest of angios: emissary of the sun.Angiosians are an alien race i came up with as an excuse for kinky stuff. They eat via water and photosynthesis, and they become ripe when they are ready to mate, ripeness entails constant weight gain and nectar production. The high priest is represents the sun which is worshipped as a fertility god and therefore the high priest is kept constantly ripe until they are ready to give birth to the next high priest.
Relationships: high priest/acolytes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Helio Ascending

Day 1:  
He walked into the Celestial hall, today he had come of age and was ready to take up the name of Helio, he kneels before the high acolytes who anoint him, and array him in the solar regalia. He rises and he is Helio: Emissary of the Sun. The high acolytes prostrate themselves as he walks into the Celestial pool.  
The beautiful Angiosian floats in the water quite comfortably and feels the sun warm him. The nutrients in the celestial pool slowly absorb into his body causing significant bloating, Helio moans and lays back letting the pleasant feeling fill him and make him tired.  
Week 1:  
Helio is aroused by the feeling of a slow constant bloating from the celestial pool, he constantly moans and shamelessly tries to touch himself while he can still reach over his colossal belly. The acolytes takes shifts rubbing oils into his grayish purple skin so that his growth is unimpeded.  
The high priest squeezes his growing breasts impatient for the time they will be filled with holy solar nectar.  
Month 1:  
Finally! The nectar has begun to flow out of Helio’s round breasts. The acolytes take turns drinking at his breasts until their bellies are full and round jutting out in front of them. They moan feeling how full they are, and anticipating what is to come.  
Helio is completely immobile at this point, floating in the celestial pool as he grows ever riper. The acolytes rub their bellies against him as they anoint their high priest with oils.  
Month: 6  
The acolytes now need to waddle as their bodies are filled ever more with celestial nectar causing the bloat to spread all across their bodies.  
Helio’s solar regalia has begun to stretch around his ever ripening form, his breasts are far larger than his head at this point and constantly dripping nectar no matter how much the acolytes drink. The high priest can no longer turn his head due to the rings of flab around his neck, he’s constantly moaning with arousal at the slow feeling of his bloating body.  
Month: 10  
The acolytes are nearing immobility, their round bloated forms jiggle and quiver as they struggle to waddle about their duties before the coming dark of winter.  
Helio is readying himself for hibernation, his girth nearly reaches the edges of the celestial pool, so ripe that his body is wracked with endless waves of pleasure, he moans and whimpers longing to be bred but knowing he cannot.  
He pathetically attempts to thrust so that he may find any release. It takes hours and his flab finally rubs just the right way and he cries out in absolute pleasure.  
Year 1:  
The acolytes achieved complete spherical immobility and were rolled away for fermentation. Helio is firmly wedged in the celestial pool, flab spilling over onto the floor, his eyes are heavy as the nearing hibernation pulls him towards sleep. His titanic breasts are angled up so he can suck them while he hibernates so that he stays fed during hibernation.

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think of this world?


End file.
